Dothack Wiki:Community Portal
Make sure to look here from time to time for important discussions and clarifications about various elements of the Wiki. Put topics of the highest importance higher on the page. High Priority Articles If at all possible, work on these articles first and foremost, as they are essential pieces of the .hack world. They don't deserve to be lacking in information. *Project .hack (Requires far more information) *CyberConnect2 (History section needs info) *Morganna Mode Gone (In progress) *The World (I don't see anything else needed; someone look it over and take it off clelanup if nothing is missing) *Hulle Granz Cathedral (Only missing ZERO and GU+ information. Probably doesn't need a cleanup tag) Mid Priority Articles These are mostly characters that deserve to have more information in their articles, or need cleanup/formatting. *Lios (History; get this off cleanup soon!) *Shugo (History; cleanup, etc.) *Rena (Just the manga history is needed!) *Hotaru (Just Firefly is needed) *Ouka (Just the anime history is needed!) *Timeline (I think we should proofcheck this - Kuukai) *Crim (History; get this off cleanup soon!) *Silver Knight (Ditto) *Spring of Myst (Levels needed) *Magic Portal Other Articles Check out the cleanup page (http://dothack.wikia.com/wiki/Category:.hack//Wiki_Cleanup) for all pages that need work done on them. If the article is "complete," make sure to remove the cleanup tag at the top of the page to remove the article from the category. Episode pages I've been working on some of the SIGN episode pages, and I was wondering... should there be a "SIGN Episode" category or a category for "Anime Episodes" or what?--OtakuD50 06:33, 25 September 2006 (UTC) Tomoyo Mitani Hello, I haven't played any .hack video game. But I very like the piano music from Tomoyo Mitani. When I did research on her (on Google), I found an engineer who has the same name. Do you think it is the same person ? :) Is Tomoyo Mitani the composer, the pianist and the singer ? Thanks by advance :-) Jill-Jênn 07:56, 16 September 2006 (UTC) :She's just the singer. It's not an uncommon name. The composer and lyricist of "Gentle Hands" is Norikatsu Fukuda, and the pianist is umm, I'm not sure, though not Tomoyo... - Kuukai2 19:31, 16 September 2006 (UTC) GU Games All right, so I noticed we're breaking down some of the GU Characters' roles in the GU Games by each game, while in the Games, we just describe all four video games in one section. Do you think we should merge the Rebirth and A Voice of You sections into one big section called .hack//GU Games like the Games characters. Kulaguy 00:28, 7 September 2006 (UTC) :Yes, it would be a lot more symmetrical. Because if we didn't do that now, I'd feel like we'd have to go back and put the previous games into their individual sections. Amaethon 00:30, 7 September 2006. (UTC) :No, I don't think I see any reason not to do that, aside from the short novel that Haseo's page will turn into... But I agree, uniformity is good, and this way we don't have to care what the next game is called. I'm totally not going to be the one to go in and change them all though... - Kuukai2 00:38, 7 September 2006 (UTC) English version takes precedence over Japanese version That's how it's going to be. No matter how much you may like the current translations for certain names, if they're changed in the final official English release, we have to make the same changes here. That's why Silver Knight's official name on the Wiki isn't Ginkan, and dammit, if Pai's name is changed officially to Pi, we're going to have to make a lot of changes in the GU pages. Keep that in mind, y'all.--OtakuD50 00:01, 27 August 2006 (UTC) :I knew this day would come. We'll have to change names in a lot of places, but it's actually kinda cool that we'll end up with a pretty decent G.U. section, using official terminology, before the first game even comes out. In my mind the uncertainty about terminology is the reason almost every single G.U. article has a cleanup tag (and the ones that don't use confirmed terminology). - Kuukai2 00:37, 27 August 2006 (UTC) ::If only there were a find and replace feature. Anyways, yes, we're gonna have to change it. Though, don't move the Pai page yet. I'll do it myself when the time comes. I'd like to keep it here for as long as we can. Kulaguy 00:44, 27 August 2006 (UTC) Dammit, whoever keeps changing pages to reflect English version changes as trivia better stop. Once it's 100% confirmed that the name changes are final, WE WILL CHANGE THE ARTICLE NAME AND ALL REFERENCES TO REFLECT THE CHANGES. English version names take precedence over Japanese version ones!--OtakuD50 16:54, 30 August 2006 (UTC) :Looks like we're gonna be busy when the English version arrives. It'll be fun. --CRtwenty 17:25, 30 August 2006 (UTC) ::Crap. More work for Otaku. >_> Kulaguy 17:26, 30 August 2006 (UTC) ::Mr. IP did it the wrong way, but I'm betting the new class names are probably right, I've seen enough evidence to indicate it, so I think I'll change them sooner rather than later... - Kuukai2 20:12, 30 August 2006 (UTC) :::Pfft, that stuff's easy. It's the massive backlog of ENEMY cards that I'm worried about. Ya know how hard it is to write a paragraph on strategies for cards I'm seeing for the first time?--OtakuD50 17:30, 30 August 2006 (UTC) ::::Speaking of which, there was another wave last night. Now get back to work! >_> Kulaguy 17:38, 30 August 2006 (UTC) ::::I did what I could, but I'm not doing any of the Cubia cards until you start pages for the rest of them.--OtakuD50 17:41, 30 August 2006 (UTC) :::::If I see any of my friends that used to play in the tournaments near us online, I'll send them the way of the wiki.. they should all have a bit to say about strategy. ^^ --Rintaun 01:53, 2 September 2006 (UTC) ::: Can we keep the Japanese names on the page, under a 'japanese names' section. Can we also have the Japanese names redirect to the English names? MirageAtoli 03:21, 8 September 2006 (UTC) ::::I don't think it needs a special section. Whenever remotely relevant this is already done... - Kuukai2 16:28, 8 September 2006 (UTC) :Okay, I find these new names for the Lost Grounds just plain stupid. Even if it is in the English version, it doesn't make it right. I mean, Alf is a boy in the English version but we don't use it. I believe blatantly changing the name of an area that ALREADY HAD A NAME BEFORE GU (See Grima Ray), then it shouldn't be changed in here. I mean, the current name is so far off from the original that it's stupid. I'm fine changing the Phase names since they are more or less the same but changing Grima Ray to Hulle Granz or whatever the hell it is is stupid. Kulaguy 23:19, 8 September 2006 (UTC) :Looks like we found the gray area. >_> But when was the name EVER referred to as Grima Ray? I never even heard of it until all this new GU info came in. Until then, I always knew it as "The Cathedral" or Δ Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground.--OtakuD50 06:17, 9 September 2006 (UTC) ::They say it in the game and possibly Roots. Haseo says it near the very beginning of the game with so much rage in his voice, it's almost comical. Also, I posted my theories on why and how this was done as fact since I'll be damned if you can find a better theory than mine, and it just makes so much sense. The Alvissmal is a really nice Rosetta Stone of obscure terms, I can see why the .hack people would love it. I'm not the Celtic go-to guy, but when it comes to Vikings, I've actually taken a class where we read this thing... In some ways I'm thankful for the change, since the German words were a dead giveaway of where to find out how to spell the original words, and we have an almost definite transliteration now. (Airdi and Eldi sound exactly the same in Japanese, and Airdi and Lugh are both Celtic words, while Eldi isn;t. What was I supposed to think?) - Kuukai2 07:46, 9 September 2006 (UTC) Weapons *List of heavy axeman weapons *List of blademaster weapons *List of heavy blade weapons *List of long arm weapons *List of twin blade weapons *List of wavemaster weapons So how are we gonna format this? Obviously the lists are incomplete. I assume it's only for the Infection weapons. I was thinking of making one big page for the weapons of The World but I dunno how to format it because of the whole skills and spells thing. Perhaps a table? Kulaguy 04:05, 19 August 2006 (UTC) Rei I?umi I say we need to be consistent in the Wiki, so we should settle this now. Isumi, Izumi, or Idumi?--OtakuD50 21:16, 25 August 2006 (UTC) :Isumi is outright wrong. Her name is Idumi by the official Japanese Romanization system the schools and government use. It's Izumi by the commonly used system in America. However, it sounds more like "Idzumi"... - Kuukai2 00:07, 27 August 2006 (UTC) ::Personally, I say we use Idumi. I heard she requested it to be romanized as that so we might as well use it. Kulaguy 00:44, 27 August 2006 (UTC) ::I only said Isumi because that's how it's spelled in the .hack games. If it's 100% true that she wishes her name to be romanized Idumi, we'll go with that. But I guess on works before AI Buster 2 where she's credited as Rei Izumi, should we just say Idumi or add a (credited as Rei Izumi) to the end?--OtakuD50 18:41, 29 August 2006 (UTC) :::In the games? When? :::That looks like a "z" to me. Speaking of which, if she wants it to be spelled with a d, why the hell does she write it with a z? I really don't know what we should do, she spells her own name like two different ways in both languages... - Kuukai2 23:03, 29 August 2006 (UTC) ::::That's odd. I distinctly remember it being "Isumi". Hmm... must be my mind messing with me again. Kulaguy 23:09, 29 August 2006 (UTC) ::::In the games, when selecting one of her background images, it's clearly spelled Isumi.--OtakuD50 02:47, 30 August 2006 (UTC) :::::That's a misreading of her kanji... It's in kanji in the Japanese version. - Kuukai2 15:43, 30 August 2006 (UTC) :::::I'm aware of that, I was just explaining where "Isumi" comes from.--OtakuD50 16:03, 30 August 2006 (UTC) ::::::Idumi is the one she requested that Tokyopop use, one of their translators was talking about it on their forums. So I'd say we should use that name on the wiki. --CRtwenty 22:20, 30 August 2006 (UTC) ::::::Okay, there's a big disagreement about this in the transliteration world... the problem is that two characters, ず and づ are both pretty much pronounced "zu"... however, the first is a derivative of "su" and the second of "tsu"... I myself think it sounds more like "dzu"... but nobody agrees with me on that. Generally, people use whichever they feel like. I like "zu" better, if you're going to pick between the two, because it better represents the sounds: it *isn't* pronounced "du". So far, I've always seen her name romanized as "Rei Izumi"... so I think that's what we should stick with. --Rintaun 01:57, 2 September 2006 (UTC) ::::::Except for the fact that Rei herself requested that her name be romanized as "Idumi". So that's the correct spelling. --CRtwenty 01:38, 7 September 2006 (UTC) :::::::But she signs with a z''! That's ''clearly the correct spelling! I don't think we're going to get anywhere if we use logic... *sigh* - Kuukai2 01:47, 7 September 2006 (UTC) First appearances Okay, well, you know how each character has a First Appearance row? That is supposed to say the First Appearance through our timeline, not the .hack timeline. So an example would be Orca's. He may have first appeared in AI Buster in the .hack timeline but in our timeline, he first appeared in Infection. For some of the GU characters, they first appear in Resurrection not Roots. Just needed to clear that little detail up. Kulaguy 22:03, 26 April 2006 (UTC) :Umm... The first like 6 episodes of Roots came out before Rebirth. If a character was introduced then, then is it Roots or Rebirth? - Kuukai2 23:33, 21 June 2006 (UTC) ::Ah, but the Chainsaw Girl was shown in the trailers of Rebirth before Roots came out, so her first appearance is Rebirth. Kulaguy 23:35, 21 June 2006 (UTC) :::Ok, I get your logic. - Kuukai2 23:36, 21 June 2006 (UTC) ::::Eh, if that one doesn't make you feel right, then think of it like this: The category is "First Appearance". I have not seen Roots, but you said she was in there as "Voice Only". That's not really an appearance. Kulaguy 23:40, 21 June 2006 (UTC) PvP In the PK article, it says PvP was just added in Udeden. Hasn't it always been there? Like how Balmung was challenging Kite to a PvP battle in Infection? Kulaguy 20:40, 23 April 2006 (UTC) Continuity errors occasionally pop up, y'know? Anyway, I remember reading in the Legend of the Twilight manga that PVP was a new feature so characters could battle without it being PKing. But I'm only going by memory here, so I'll make sure to doublecheck it later.--OtakuD50 15:31, 24 April 2006 (UTC) I believe that what happened was once the Knights disbanded, PKing escalated so much and got so out of control that CCcorp was forced to disable it. It was re-added in in a later update. Don't quote me if I'm wrong, but I think this is it. --PKKnoHaseo-san category: .hack//Wiki